The present invention regards methods and assemblies for securing discharge valves of a fire suppression system in underground mining operations, and a fire suppression system having secured discharge valves.
Underground mining operations include one or more fire suppression systems, supplying water by means of a water line (e.g., 4″, 6″ or 8″ water line) having a metallic “t” about every 30′ along such water line (an exemplary metallic “t” is shown in FIG. 1). Connected at each “t” is a 2″ discharge valve for releasing water having a threaded interior (an exemplary discharge valve is shown in FIG. 1), and a fire hose fitting with a threaded exterior that is designed to matingly engage with the threaded interior of the discharge valve (an exemplary fire hose fitting is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2). Presently, in operation the discharge valve can come loose, withdrawing from the “t” upon pressure from the water line, and causing injury or death to workers and significant damage to property.
The present invention is a method and a system that inhibits the discharge valve from releasing from the “t” of the water line.